


My Little Kitten

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Lust, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you had to do was submit to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Kitten

My Little Kitten  
By ragnarok89

The dying flame would never burn the roses, since the crystal tears would fall into the brink of despair. Fire only destroys everything it touches, like ash and humanity.

You are the rose, Serenity.

I'm not the fire.

I am the tears, my little kitten.

You will not fall into despair when you are with me; I can protect you with my shield. The dreams we share will NOT be broken by cold and cruel words. That's because you won't need those words, because you have me.

My little kitten.

Why do you call me that, Yami?

What?

Why do you call me 'little kitten'?

That's because you belong with me, Serenity. You gave yourself to me, and we both reciprocated our love. If I call you this, we can't be hurt by anything this wicked world has done to affection. If you're with me, we can't be hurt.

I…I guess when you say that, I agree with you.

Exactly.

Just remember that, Serenity. Tell me, do you know why we love? Do you know why we fall into despair? Fall into depths of nothingness?

Because no one loves anyone.

Why do you despair?

Because nobody loves me as me.

I love you.

I love you too, Yami.

May I tell the truth?

About what?

About us.

Oh. Ok. Go ahead.

I want you.

W-What?

I crave you.

What?

I lust for you.

Why?

Because without something to desire, we'd have nothing.

Isn't that better, Yami?

Yes, it is.

Do you truly love me?

I do, Serenity.

Do you truly love me?

I do, Serenity.

Do you truly love me?

I do, Serenity.

Do you truly love me?

I do, Serenity.

Do you truly love me?

I do, Serenity.

Do you truly love me?

I do, Serenity.

Are you sure?

Do you love me, Serenity?

I do.

Do you love me, Serenity?

I do.

Do you love me, Serenity?

I do.

Do you love me, Serenity?

I do.

Do you love me, Serenity?

I do!

Are you sure about that?

Yes! I do love you! I really do!

That means a lot to me. Thank you for saying that.

Y-You're welcome.

I do love you, Serenity. No one else.

I love you too.

I do love you, Serenity. No one else.

I love you too.

I do love you, Serenity. No one else.

I love you too.

I do love you, Serenity. No one else.

I love you too.

I do love you, Serenity. No one else.

I love you too.

Remember when we slept together? Remember that?

Y...yes.

You felt something, didn't you?

I did.

Did you like it?

I did, really.

I've always wanted to let your give yourself to me.

You did? When?

Ever since I laid eyes on you, Serenity.

Wow.

All you had to do was give yourself to me.

I-It was amazing. It was, Yami.

You fell with me.

I did? Me?

Yes, you did. I knew what you hungered for, Serenity. You belong to me. Your deepest, darkest desires, everything. I know and understand them. You understood mine, too. All you had to do, was give yourself to me, little kitten….

Yami.

I-I…

Yes, my little kitten?

One and the same?

Yes, Serenity.

One and the same?

Yes, Serenity.

One and the same?

Yes, Serenity.

One and the same?

Yes, Serenity.

One and the same?

Yes, Serenity.

One and the same.

Yes, Serenity.

One and the same.

Yes, Serenity.

One and the same.

Yes, Serenity.

Do you love me, Yami? I love you with all my heart. I know I keep asking this, but I just want to be sure. You are the only one for me. I'll do anything you ask me to do. I'll help you find yourself. I'll help you become yourself. I'll do anything. Anything!

I do, my little kitten.

Yami…..

Anything?

Yes, Yami. I'll do anything for you.

You mean that? You can help me?

Yes, Yami. M-my master. I'll do anything.

Are you certain?

Yes. Please, Yami. "I'll help you.

All right.

Thank you, my Yami.

The world in the world, Serenity. You are what I crave for. How could I say no?

So... very... close...

Brushing his lips

Frantically beating pulse

Dark window

Brushing his lips

Frantically beating pulse

Dark window

Brushing his lips

Frantically beating pulse

Dark window

Brushing his lips

Frantically beating pulse

Dark window

Brushing his lips

frantically beating pulse

dark window

Brushing his lips

frantically beating pulse

dark window

S brush, nip, and lick

skin as soft as butterfly wings

"...darkness?"

A brush, nip, and lick

skin as soft as butterfly wings

"...darkness?"

Sweet, sweet

Sweet, sweet

Yami?

Yes?

I…I can't feel anything…

Good….

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more

So good!

So beautiful...

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

But you taste so good!

Tremble

Without the LIGHT there is no DARKNESS

A moan.

Bodies begging to be touched, caressed….

A moan.

Bodies begging to be touched, caressed….

A moan.

Bodies begging to be touched, caressed….

A moan.

Bodies begging to be touched, caressed….

A moan.

Bodies begging to be touched, caressed….

A moan.

Bodies begging to be touched, caressed….

A moan.

Bodies begging to be touched, caressed….

Wet and soft

Yami!

My beautiful goddess... You are mine, my little kitten, and you always will be.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

She's crying again.

In pleasure, and in his grasp.

Hurts?

Hurts?

Hurts?

Hurts?

Hurts?

Hurts?

Hurts?

Hurts?

Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places

Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places

Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places

Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places

Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places

Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places

Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places

Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places

Her virginal blood

Her virginal blood

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Lust

Want

Need

Crave

Beautiful

Kami

Gods

Heat

White Ice

Wild with desire

Wild with desire

Wild with desire

Wild with desire

Wild with desire

Wild with desire

Wild with desire

Wild with desire

Wild with desire

SCREAM!

SCREAM!

SCREAM!

YAMI!


End file.
